


Cozy With You

by mrbob



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbob/pseuds/mrbob
Summary: Steve and Tony start to decorate, and Steve almost has a heart attack and a minor existential crisis, but the cookies are fine so it's okay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Cozy With You

Tony was hiding his smile to himself as he took the garland from Steve’s hand and passed it around the other side of the tree back to Steve. He could only catch glimpses of Steve’s face through the branches of the tree, but he could definitely hear his cheerful voice singing along with “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” by Andy Williams, because Steve is a sucker for the classics.

Tony knew Steve had many, many amazing qualities. His gentle smile, his tendency to be a complete goofball, his ability to make his words sound so sincere Tony’s heart ached with it.

Singing was not on that list.

His voice echoed loudly of the walls, going sharp on the notes that were too low for him and flat on the ones that were too high, swinging his voice up and down in a truly embarrassing way, but damn if Tony wouldn’t murder anybody who tried get him to stop. He had worked hard in order to be able to witness Steve sing as unabashedly around him as possible, and he was never going back to anything else.

“I see you laughing at me,” Steve told him, narrowing his eyes up at him as he tucked the edge of the golden garland into the bottom of the tree.

“Never, Darling,” Tony protested, reaching down to loosely pull Steve up by his sweater. “Merely smiling because you look gorgeous when you’re happy.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Stark,” Steve teased, putting his hands on Tony’s hips so he could pull him up against his chest, letting his forehead fall forward onto Tony’s.

“You sure about that, Sugarplum?” Tony drawled, pushing up on his feet a bit, hooking his fingers in the front of Steve’s jeans tantalizingly. “It seems like I could get a _few_ places with you from a little sweet-talk.” He surged up press his lips against Steve’s smiling ones, clawing a bit at the end of his sweater until it was pulled up just enough for Tony to feel the firm muscle of Steve’s abs—

“The cookies!” Steve gasped as a timer rang from the kitchen, and then Tony was suddenly standing alone as Steve made a mad dash towards the kitchen to presumably retrieve the sugar cookies he had put in earlier.

“Seriously?” Tony said out loud to nobody, apparently, since Steve was busy bustling around in the kitchen. When Tony walked through the threshold he saw Steve carefully placing the cookies on a cooling rack, trying his best to keep their shape.

“You know you could let them cool on the pan for a bit before trying to pick them up,” Tony suggested.

“I’m trying to hurry,” Steve practically whined, gently pushing a snowman shaped cookie off the spatula he was holding. “We were in the middle of something!”

“Sorry Gingersnap, I think the mood is officially ruined whenever I see this monstrosity,” Tony replied, holding up one of the reindeer shaped cookies that Steve had put a red sprinkle on to emulate Rudolph’s nose, only the dye from the sprinkle had bled around the edges, making it look more like Dasher had gotten in a rough sleigh-crash instead. Tony hadn’t anticipated how soft the warm cookie would be, and poor Dasher bent inward under the force of Tony’s fingers.

“Hey,” Steve pouted, crossing his arms over the chest while still wielding the spatula in one hand.

“Oops,” Tony grinned back, popping one half of the reindeer in his mouth. “On the bright side, they taste amazing!” Steve’s bottom lip still jutted out pathetically. Tony rolled his eyes and rounded the table to sidle up next to him, holding out the other half of the cookie. “Here, try it.”

At this, Steve grinned, yanking him closer more roughly than he had in the other room, and dragged him up into another kiss.

“Mm,” he hummed when he pulled back, “They are delicious.”

“You’re a menace,” Tony accused, pushing up to his toes to try to chase another kiss, but Steve straightened up, therefore out of kissing range.

“Uh-uh, I thought the mood was ruined on account of my creative Rudolph decor,” Steve reminded him, plucking the remaining half out of his hand and eating it in one bite.

Tony gaped. “You Grinch.”

Steve let out a loud, booming laugh at that, and it took all Tony had to keep a straight face, rather than let him expression crumple into that of a lovestruck puppy that he knows he usually has when he looks at Steve.

Steve pulled away completely, putting the last cookie on the cooling rack before grabbing the rolling pin to roll out a bit more dough for the cookies.

“Steve,” Tony whined, stretching out the ‘e’ sound in his boyfriends name and flopping down onto the table sadly.

“Oh hush, I need to get this done. You could help, you know,” Steve suggested before going back to rolling out the dough and grabbing the cookie cutters he wanted.

“Do you really want me picking out the shapes?” Tony asked dubiously.

“No,” Steve admitted all too quickly, “but you could at least act like you’re doing something,”

Tony rolled his eyes, but picked up the shapes Steve had already cut out and put them on the pan. Once it was full, he grabbed the pan with one hand and opened the oven with the other, but before he could place the pan in the oven he was startled by Steve’s sudden shout of panic.

“Tony! Oh my God, put that down!” Steve nearly screamed, grabbing a rag off the counter and using it to all but yank the pan out of Tony’s hand, making the cookies slide dangerously across the parchment paper. Tony started to make a grab towards them again, but Steve bodily pushed him back.

“What? Steve the cookies—“ Tony was cut off as Steve let the pan clatter on the counter and grab at Tony’s hand.

“Who cares about the cookies, oh my God, what were you thinking? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Steve babbled, letting Tony’s hand rest palm up in his own and inspecting it seemingly without actually seeing much.

“What? Steve, no, it’s fine, what’s the big deal?”

“That pan came out of a 400 degree oven not five minutes ago, _what were you thinking?_ ” Steve repeated. _Ohhh._

“Oops?” Tony smiled sheepishly.

“Is it—does it hurt? Did you burn? Shit, you should be putting this under cold water —“ Steve started to drag him over to the sink, so Tony tried to gently take his hand back and grab at Steve’s arm.

“Steve, Darling, hey, take a breath. I’m okay, it didn’t burn,” Tony tried to say as soothingly as he could.

“Literally how?” Steve replied, his voice caught between his usual calm deadpan and an uncharacteristic panic.

“I work in an engineering lab for a living, Babe, my hands can withstand a lot,”

“You know you’re not actually part robot, right? You can’t just — go around picking up 400 degree pans or, I don’t know, trying to fly off buildings or whatever it is you’re going to do next,” Steve scolded. “I don’t care that you didn’t burn this time, _use a freaking rag like a normal person_ —“

“Okay, okay. Message received, Captain. Do not engage with 400 degree pan without protection, got it,” Tony reassured, moving his hands to the side of Steve’s face in the hopes of getting him to breath normally again. Steve let out a long breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, probably wondering what he did to end up in a kitchen in Malibu explaining to a 23 year old man why he shouldn't pick up a hot pan with his bare hands, but eventually his blue eyes opened again.

Tony smiled. “Hi there,”

“Hi,” Steve replied in a huff. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Crazy for you,” Tony replied with a cheeky grin, then cackled as Steve rolled his eyes up and went back to probably reassessing how he ended up here. 

(Spoiler alert: Steve wouldn’t change a damn thing.)


End file.
